pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lemons
Are these real Lemons ?? Hello, at the moment I'm writing this, several pages for lemons have been created. They are P.J. Pacer , George Gremlin and Keith Gremlin and Emma Trunkov . My question is simple : Does anyone knows a proof of all these characters ??? It is important to have a reference, we cannot invent characters. I highly doubt of the existence of these characters, especially the one called "Emma Trunkov"; that car don't looks like a female car. Gray Catbird 22:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Where are the references to these characters? I tried looking for proof, and there is none. Usually the proof will comes from mattel with their diecasts. But as of now, there is no proof, and therefore they should be deleted. Don't create a character page without a reference of some kind. It looks like someone made up names just to name those cars. Endrizzi427 23:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. I was just wondering if ever someone would know a proof... But since we do not find any, well, they should be deleted. --Gray Catbird 00:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::If the creator of the pages has no proof, they will be deleted. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 09:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::The creator is Funnyboy2963. He claims on his talk page to have found these names in "this sticker book in Japan... when I went last summer"... That's not conclusive...Gray Catbird 14:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Hey this is Funnyboy2963, and I don't appreiciate you guys talking like this about the lemons I added. Maybe I did make them up, which I didn't. Can you guys just leave it? I don't know how to add references, and some people delete whatever I put on, even If it's true ( : Gray Catbird comes to mind ). Leave it or I'll report all of you guys, for not being truthful. Funnyboy2963 17:43, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Please provide a link or photos for us to see, as there's no other proof out there we can find of these names. We can't have false, made-up information on this site. Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 22:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry Sorry guys. I guess I wanted other people to like me when I post stuff. Whenever I post something, It gets deleted. Here is what you should do: *Send me to court *Put my neck in the Guillotine *Push me off a building Choose wisely. :Hey, there's no reason to act like that. Nobody said they don't like you. It's nothing personal. Just provide some proof, and the info you posted won't get deleted. It's that simple! Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 18:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Miles Axlerod : A Lemon? I think we can count Miles Axlerod as a lemon due to his having "one of the worst engines ever made" according to Mater and Tomber. Who agrees? Ztyran 20:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, agreed. He was a lemon. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 14:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) How do Lemons get Dirty? Sometimes, I'm wondering, how do the lemons get all dirty (besides the leader of the lemon families)? I'm also wondering how the leader of the lemon families stay perfectly clean? : It seems to come both from the fact they are lemons and that they do dirty works. Indeed, as lemons, they are bad cars, that need lots of replacement pieces... May be as lemons they also get bad-looking rapidly. And the non-elite members do dirty works. They are cars working on an oil rig, which certainly isn't a delicate task. Others have to fight, like Acer and Grem, which damages a car... The elite cars are more powerful than the inferior members. They have the power to keep themselves clean... Gray Catbird 21:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC)